Eu não vou perder você
by vihctoria
Summary: Eu sabia que se Ethan chegasse até Percy, eu o perderia para sempre. Então simplesmente deixei-me guiar pelos meus instintos.


Assim que li Percy Jackson, me apaixonei. E ele e a Annabeth, minha linda, são perfeitos. Essa é a primeira, bem simples, retratando pela visão da Annabeth o momento em que ela salva ele ( um deles, hihi). Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>Havia gotículas de suor no rosto dele, não que ele se importasse muito. Normalmente, eu ficava com a parte dos detalhes, como por exemplo, a nossa desvantagem infinitamente numérica, ou o fato de que havia um corte extremamente irritante na base do meu pescoço, ou talvez a proximidade de nossos corpos .. Afinal, sendo filha de Atena, eu estava acostumada a ser detalhista. Cada um daqueles fatores poderia ajudar-nos ( no caso eu ) a bolar uma estratégia.<p>

- Eles são muitos, Annabeth. – Percy estava de costas para mim, mas sua voz era baixa, ele quase sussurrava. Eu sabia que ele era um herói, mas até heróis são capazes de sentir medo.

- Não se preocupe, cabeça-de-alga. Eu cubro você. – Meu tom era leve, embora eu estivesse séria. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas temia por Percy. Como se algo pudesse acontecer a ele se eu não estivesse olhando.

Os exércitos se aproximaram mais. Aquelas horríveis _dracaenae _e seu punhado de monstros nos cercando. Percy chegou mais perto, e suas costas roçaram nas minhas, deixando-me apreensiva. Em outras situações, eu talvez ficaria satisfeita, mas naquele caso era questão de vida ou morte. Não que nos outros não fosse.

- Se prepare. – Percy disse, e eu assenti, embora soubesse que ele não conseguia me ver. Tinha minha faca em punho e as costas levemente arqueadas. Inspirei, e os monstros avançaram. Eles não eram exatamente discretos, por isso ficaria difícil eu ser pega desprevenida. Com Percy me protegendo nas costas, eu só precisava tomar conta dos lados, e me preocupar com um possível ataque aéreo, o que seria ainda mais complicado. Um dos soldados de Cronos deu um pulo sobre mim. Abaixei rapidamente, e minha faca atravessou seu corpo gosmento, e ele se desintegrou em cinzas, voltando para as profundezas do Tártaro. Um monstro a menos, faltavam cinco mil. Em alguns momentos, senti as costas de Percy baterem fortes contra as minhas, mas então ele se reerguia e voltava a lutar, e eu poderia ficar observando-o se não tivesse mais três monstros em cima de mim. A lança de um deles passou rente a minha cintura, e tive que rolar de lado para desviar e conseguir acertá-lo bem no meio da barriga. Outro monstro a menos.

Lutar era uma arte, algo que eu definitivamente fora destinada a fazer. Com os sentidos aguçados de uma semideus, eu sentia que podia fazer de tudo, inclusive proteger meus amigos, pelo menos naquele momento. A traição de Luke e o sacrifício de Thalia ainda pesavam muito em mim, e talvez por isso a cada vez que eu matava um monstro, eu me sentisse revigorada, querendo acabar mais e mais com eles.

- Annabeth! – A voz de Percy me chamou, e eu me virei a tempo de bloquear um ataque de uma dracaenae. Percy lutava a alguns metros de mim, com três monstros covardes em cima dele. Com o punho da faca, joguei a lança da dracaenae para o lado e atravessei seu rosto com a lâmina prateada. Ela deu um grito agudo e se desintegrou. Eu me virei para Percy. Ele terminava de jogar um monstro cinqüenta metros adiante, e também se virou para mim.

- Estou bem aqui. – Eu disse, sorrindo. Ele também abriu um sorriso. Gotículas de suor agora realmente inundavam seu rosto. Ele podia ser um semideus impressionante, filho de Poseidon, mas ainda era humano. _Di immortales_, e que humano lindo.

Nos aproximamos, ele ergueu a espada e segurou-a com as duas mãos. Seus olhos esquadrinharam meu rosto, como se ele tentasse decorá-lo depois de quatro anos juntos. Ele era impossível.

- Ainda tem muitos deles. – Sorri. – Eu sei, cabeça-de-alga. Tente não morrer. E olhe para trás!

Ele se virou no momento exato, bloqueando uma espada de lamina prateada que queria fatiar seu rosto. Ficamos costas a costas novamente, e meus dedos deslizaram lentamente para os dele ... outra dracaenae aproximou-se, trazendo algumas amigas para a grande festa. Atrás delas, uma espécie de porco gigante se aproximava ao longe, no qual mais monstros estavam montados. Zeus, de onde Cronos tirara tantos monstros? Eu interpelei-as com minha faca. Atravessava os monstros como água enquanto eles se desintegravam, soltando gritos irritantemente agudos para seres anormais.

- Saia de perto do meu irmão, seu animal gordo! – Ouvi a voz de Travis Connor do outro lado do campo de batalha; pelo visto o porco gigante tinha ido pra lá. Um semideus de Cronos veio na minha direção, com a espada de bronze levantada. Avancei, descolando minhas costas das de Percy, e atraquei-me com o semideus, arrancando sangue de sua orelha quando minha faca passou por ali. Ele recuou e eu o chutei, diretamente na barriga, fazendo-o cair desorientado. Eu esperava que aquilo o mantivesse afastado, porque matar um outro meio-sangue, embora ele fosse inimigo, não era algo que me agradava. Então me virei para Percy, à alguns metros de mim, e foi então que eu o vi: Aquele semideus que havíamos salvado no labirinto de Dédalo, Ethan Nakamura. O bastardo não era só era mal-agradecido como era totalmente louco. E ele avançava diretamente para as costas de Percy, com o punhal levantado. Naquele momento, as coisas pareceram ficar extremamente lentas. Eu não sei no que pensei, ou porque agi daquela maneira; Eu só sabia que se Ethan atingisse Percy, _eu o perderia para sempre_. Então eu simplesmente fui guiada pelos meus instintos. O semideus que eu havia derrubado estava se levantando e o exército inimigo continuava avançando. Havia gritos por todo o lado e eu via amigos do acampamento caírem. Ouvia o brado dos gigantes e a aura de Cronos avançando cada vez mais, rindo dos nossos esforços. Mas naquele pequeno segundo, **nada mais importava.** Ethan chegou nas costas de Percy, mas antes que ele fizesse o movimento com a faca, eu me atirei. Simplesmente joguei meu corpo contra as costas de Percy e senti a lâmina do punhal do inimigo afundando no meu ombro. Minha própria faca escorregou de meus dedos e eu caí de joelhos, levando as mãos ao ombro. Tentei conter meu grito, mas falhei. Percy virou-se imediatamente e Ethan tirou a faca, atordoado. Então meu mundo girou. Tudo que consegui distinguir foi o borrão que era Percy saltar na minha frente e atingir Ethan, que fugiu desembalado. E então meu amigo se ajoelhou ao meu lado, pegando meu rosto com as mãos e arregalando os olhos diante do meu sangue. Parecia tão errado que eu o estivesse perturbando tanto. Eu queria confortar aquele cabeça-de-alga e dizer para que não se preocupasse, mas a dor era tão intensa ... senti seus dedos no meu rosto, e a sensação era quase reconfortante.

- Annabeth! – Podia ouvi-lo chamando a mim, depois chamando ajuda, mas não conseguia formar resposta.

- Merda, Percy. – Foram minhas últimas palavras antes de fechar os olhos e deixar que a dor se espalhasse. Mas posso jurar que o vi suspirando antes que eu desmaiasse completamente, como se a palavra 'merda' o fizesse sentir-se aliviado. Talvez fosse.

* * *

><p>Repetindo, eu amo esses dois. Deixem reviews se gostarem, por favor. :3<p> 


End file.
